Angel On A Mission: Harry Potter Style!
by angel-ink
Summary: oh lords help me! i've gone crazy and written a funny little MA (Max Anderson) / DM fic. Angel and the snake
1. New Job

AN: Dudes, I know I always say I'll finish a fic and of course I never do. But do not fear! Actually it would be smart if you did. But anyways, if any of you happy fanfic readers have ever stumbled upon my MEU than you will know how truly twisted my mind is. But that lotr stuff and that's too easy to do. Hp is more of a challenge. I could do what I did in the lotr department and make everyone think sick twisted thoughts just like in lotr but where are my manners? This story has evolved from another I wrote in lotr. The story was called Angel on A Mission. I never finished it, actually I never got passed three chapters really. My sad little confession. Anyways, I'm using that previous story as a base for this next one, bit like a sequel. So, if you ever get the chance to read my lotr stuff, be warned it sucks cock ok? BUT I am here to make it all up with some hp smut, lots and lots of Draco smut and excessive use of dangerously stupid attics. Be warned, don't say I didn't warn you ppl ok? Oh and by the way, Kate, the gir who also appears in this story is friend of mine so don't dis her!  
  
  
  
Angel On A Mission.  
  
Chapter One: New Job.  
  
Angel Worker Jessica ID number 1719852002456 sat at her desk absently mindedly flicking balls of paper across her desk to the empty chair in front of her. She let out a heavy sigh wondering if her friend and co worker was ever going get back. She leaned back into her chair and opened her drawer. She winced at the site of a mass of paperclips, papers and past reports on jobs she had done. One particularly stood out. In a cream white manila folder sprawled across in big red niko letters was one word. Well one abbreviated word. LOTR. She shuddered at the images that flew back. Orlando Bloom naked in the shower, Elijah Wood with hairy feet again and Viggo Mortensen falling under a spell and acting gay for the entire trip. She never wanted to go back to Middle-Earth with that lot EVER again. She quickly shut the drawer, just as she did this her friend came back with two steaming cups of coffee.  
  
"I thought you got lost you took so long," Jessica exclaimed taking the cup from her friend's hand.  
  
The other angel laughed, "Not far from it Jess,"  
  
Jessica looked with a cocked eyebrow, "What did you do Kate?"  
  
Again the Angel worker named Kate ID number 1719852002921 laughed happily, "Oh nothing, ran into Dave though,"  
  
Jessica groaned, "My god Kate, I wonder where all your morals went when you came to the 6th floor,"  
  
"The same place all your sense of fun went when you came here," she shot back punching her friend lightly in the arm.  
  
"All the same, I've been here longer than you," Jessica said sending her a sideways glance.  
  
"Are the rumors true then? You are totally stuck to your job?"  
  
Jessica nearly sputtered in her hot coffee, "I think not, I tell what happens when you're here all the time, and last time that happened it wasn't intentionally either, you get landed with fanfics," she gave inward shudder.  
  
"I though that was fanfics department, now ours, we deal with passing over's, how did you get landed with a fanfic?' Kate asked grinning.  
  
"Chief calls me into the office putting out the deal on the table, and then I, spat it right out. It was terrible Kate, believe me, you'd never think the LOTR's gang is so bloody annoying," she looked darkly at her desk drawer again.  
  
Kate laughed and shook her head.  
  
The two sipped their coffee thinking about pretty much the same thing, only in a different perspective. Jessica never wanted to fanfic again, whereas Kate, who had never done it before, couldn't wait for it to happen. She pretty much got her wish.  
  
"Oi! Jess and Kate, the chief wants to see you in his office," it was Dave.  
  
Jessica remembered when he had called for her last time, another inward shudder.  
  
Kate looked at Jessica with raised eyebrows, Jessica did a quick mental prayer to god before the two headed down the hall to the chief's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What!?!?! There is no way that I'm going!" Jessica was furious, standing in the middle of the room filled with papers and empty pizza boxes with her hands on her hips.  
  
Kate sat in the chair offered to her earlier grinning away.  
  
"There is no way in heaven or hell am I going to do this!"  
  
"Jess, please settle down. You don't see Kate here going crazy over this," the chief said in a calm sort of negotiator way.  
  
"That's because she thinks this is bloody brilliant, she wasn't there when we did the LOTR's,"  
  
The chief gave a inward shudder, "That's was totally different, we're not dealing with actors passing over,"  
  
"Then why are we doing this? This is not our department," Jessica exclaimed collapsing at last into the chair beside Kate.  
  
"Because, the fanfic people saw the good job you did on the LOTR's saga," even the chief said this with a strained voice.  
  
"They obviously didn't read the report very well did they," Jessica muttered under her breathe.  
  
"Look, you haven't got a choice either way you're going to Hogwarts, and you're going to sort out the mad fan fiction that's going on there. Whether you like it or not. Dumbledore has agreed and he has sent us all the things you'll need for the year,"  
  
"The year!? I didn't know it was for a year!?" Jessica exclaimed obviously outraged again.  
  
"We have to make this as realistic as possible, some of the characters are still themselves and if they pick up on what's going on you know what that could mean," the chief said these last words very darkly indeed. The 'dark' moment was ruined when Jessica let out a whine,  
  
"Buuuuuut, this is not fair!"  
  
The chief sighed.  
  
"Chief, what's our cover story?" Kate asked calmly but enjoying the situation all the same.  
  
Jessica heard the chief's voice through her hands which were clutching at her face.  
  
"You're both seventh years and your transferring from another school because it has closed down,"  
  
Jessica looked up, she had the same unconvinced look on her face as Kate, "You know that won't work,"  
  
"Yeah well someone already used the transferring from another school because they didn't fit in one already, someone named angel-ink or something," (AN: Omg I had to do that! HehehehE)  
  
Jessica groaned and went back to sulking. Kate only grinned.  
  
"All your Hogwarts gear should have already arrived and I think it's in your quarters already. Robes, uniforms, books, and of course your wands,"  
  
Jessica looked up and grinned mischievously, "Wands did you say?"  
  
"NO, Jess you are restricted to use those wands only for class purposes only," the chief said these words very sternly.  
  
Jessica sighed and slumped back in her chair looking immensely bored.  
  
"Chief, what house are we in?" Kate asked curiously.  
  
"I think it's called Gryffindor,"  
  
Kate's grin turned even wider.  
  
"I think that's the best news I've heard all day," Jessica muttered.  
  
She played the plan over in her mind again. A whole year n Hogwarts just because the stupid fanfiction department couldn't control their own writers. God, she seriously though about quitting the 6th floor and going up to the 8th floor where they dealt with old people. Be so much easier than it was here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts!" Kate exclaimed breathlessly as the two friends made their way back to their en suite quarters.  
  
"I'm trying not to," Jessica said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh come off it Jess, I know how crazy you were over Harry Potter when we were kids,"  
  
"That's just it Kate, I was a kid and I was stupid, I was also dumb enough crazy about LOTR and see how that turned out,"  
  
Kate only grinned, "Yeah but you're going to admit aren't you that you were a very into it fanfic writer, once, in a galaxy far far away,"  
  
"I'm going to kill you one day Kate,"  
  
"Go ahead and try, we're already dead,"  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes as they opened the door to their quarters. Two large trunks bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms lay on the large table in the middle of the room. There were two stacks of books and a box full of parchments and lots of quills and ink bottles. Their new robes were also lain out on the table.  
  
"If I ever meet J.K Rowling, I'm going to kill her," Jessica muttered as Kate happily sifted through their new things.  
  
AN: Whatcha reckon? It's pretty much the same scenario as my previous Angel story but it's based the same way. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

AN: Back at it. Oh and I forget to put in the Disclaimer. I do not own any of Harry's and his friend, nor Draco Malfoy for that matter though I wish to the Gods above I did.  
  
Angel On A Mission.  
  
Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Dammit, why do they have to make these trunks so bloody heavy!" Jessica complained pushing her trunk onto a trolley at the London train station.  
  
"Will you stop complaining?" Kate asked angrily.  
  
"I refuse to, I will not stop until this is over,"  
  
"Well it's going to be a whole lot slower with you and your attitude,"  
  
The two angels wore the standard uniform that angels wore whenever away from the 6th floor. It was simply black combat style cargo pants and a white plain shirt, complete with black cloak.  
  
They finally lunged their trunks onto their trolleys and began looking for the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. As they approached the brick barrier they could see the mass of red heads talking and fumbling. They had to be the Weasly's. They watched as the red heads obliviously walked right into the barrier and disappeared quickly. Jessica and Kate looked at each other and grinned. They both started at a run and soon, they two had disappeared into the brick wall.  
  
When the two angels appeared on the other side their luck had already decided to play up. Kate running beside Jessica on the left kept going through the barrier and stopped on the other side unscathed. Jessica however was not so lucky. There was a loud bang and a crash and then a predicted curse by both students.  
  
Kate looked down beside her and held in a laugh. Jessica had crashed directly into a tall slim figure with bleached blond hair slicked back in his usual manner.  
  
"You bitch! You crashed into me!" he yelled standing up and dusting off his robes.  
  
"Well if you weren't walking so bloody close to the barrier I wouldn't have you stupid git!" Jessica shot back standing up also coming nose to nose with no other than Draco Malfoy. Well not exactly nose to nose, he was considerable taller than her, he had to bend a little to sneer directly into her face.  
  
"Jess, let it go, let's get on the train," Kate said seeing the anger in both their eyes.  
  
Jessica had a temper and she wasn't in the mood for any of this anyway and Malfoy wasn't helping the situation.  
  
Jessica didn't move but did make one move to her pocket for her wand.  
  
"No you don't," Kate said quickly grabbing her friend's arm before she did something stupid.  
  
Malfoy kept looking at her then he did a once over up and down not knowing who this girl was.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered and turned swiftly away and collected his things.  
  
"Prick," Jessica said equally pissed.  
  
"God Jess, when will you learn to control your bloody temper?" Kate said helping her pick up her things.  
  
"The day Malfoy stops being a bastard,"  
  
Kate sighed and the two made their way onto the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy has sure changed though," Kate said plonking down into the compartment seat.  
  
Jessica didn't sit down but stand with her arms folded in the middle of the compartment. Outside students were bustling about trying to get on the train.  
  
"He's a lot taller, and muscular, and definitely a lot better looking than the last time we saw him!" Kate said grinning.  
  
"Enough about bloody Malfoy! I know he's god damn handsome but I don't care!" Jessica was not happy.  
  
Kate shook her head laughing.  
  
Jessica sat down in a sour mood. It was true, Malfoy was a lot different looking from when she and Kate last saw him. The year they both died, the second book had only come out in the cinemas, yes he was tall there too but it did not compare now. Jessica thought for a moment before she realised what the hell she was thinking about. Malfoy? God no, she was loosing her mind already. And the train hadn't even left the station.  
  
Just as these thoughts were entering her head she heard voices outside in the corridor.  
  
"Ron really!"  
  
"I swear Hermione, if he gives me or my sister any trouble this year Malfoy's going to be a ferret again!"  
  
"Ron I think Hermione's right, besides, you can barely transfigure your quill into a quail. What makes you think a Malfoy to a ferret will be easy?"  
  
Jessica looked at Kate who looked to the compartment door. It slid open and the Gryffindor three stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hullo, who are you?" the red head asked who was no doubted Ronald Weasly.  
  
Hermione gave him a sharp stab in the ribs, "Sorry bout him, he has got really bad manners. I'm Hermione, this Harry and that's Ron,"  
  
Again Jessica looked at Kate was grinning more broadly than ever, she was doing a total look over Harry who had changed a considerable amount too. His lanky looking body had changed into a tall muscular one. His jet black hair was as messy as ever and behind his glasses green eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'm Jessica and this is-"  
  
"Kate," Harry seemed to be doing a look over too.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," Jessica said moving over and making room for Hermione.  
  
Ron sat down next to her and Harry sat next to Kate across from them.  
  
"We haven't seen you before, you can't be first years," Ron said looking from Jessica to Kate.  
  
Kate shrugged, "We're transferring,"  
  
"Really? How come?" Harry asked.  
  
Jessica tried to hold in the urge to run out of the compartment and jump of the train, through gritted teeth she answered, "Our school shut down and I believe your Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to having us finish our last year at Hogwarts,"  
  
"Wow, I don't think that's ever happened before! It certainly never said that in Hogwarts, A history!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't mind her, she always refers to that book,"  
  
Hermione sent him a dark look.  
  
"Are you going to be sorted with the first years?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
"No, Dumbledore has already told us what house we're in," Kate said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
The three all knew that any Hogwarts were sorted by the sorting hat, it was strange for these two to be just told which house they were in. Before they could press the matter further a drawling voice was heard from the compartment doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's potty boy, weasel and their little Mudblood friend. Associating with the newbies I see. Trying to get them to join your little elf club Granger?"  
  
Malfoy was standing leaning against the door frame with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyal. Sniggering was just about all they could do really.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, that was fourth year! And it's called knocking, but no matter, you're not welcomed here anyway." Hermione said hotly.  
  
"Whatever, well then, what houses are you in then?" Malfoy jerked his head in Jessica's direction.  
  
Jessica felt her jaw tighten as she tried to remain calm.  
  
"Gryffindor,"  
  
Sneer, "Another Gryffindor for me to hate,"  
  
Kate could see Jessica's hand move slowly for her wand.  
  
"Jess.."  
  
"Better watch out, you might accidentally hex one of your friends," sneer.  
  
"Malfoy shut up and go away," Harry said calmly.  
  
Malfoy smirked. But didn't move.  
  
"I said get lost, now leave," Harry could see Ron wasn't very happy either.  
  
Malfoy looked smug as he continued to smirk at Jessica.  
  
"What?!" Jessica asked finally loosing her patience with the Slytherin.  
  
His trademark smirk grew wider, "Nothing," he beckoned with his head to his goons and they left.  
  
Jessica was fuming but calmed down a bit when the others started talking.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Another year what that blasted idiot,"  
  
"Ditto," Harry said sighing also.  
  
"Jess, please promise me you're not going to hex anyone this year," Kate said quietly.  
  
"I'm not going to hex anyone this year Kate, don't worry. Malfoy doesn't count as anyone human anyway. It's lower than that,"  
  
Hermione looked at her two best friends with lifted eyebrows.  
  
"Looks like you've got someone else to talk to about beating Malfoy up now Ron," Harry said quietly.  
  
AN: Chapter two down! Yay! 


	3. Unexpectedness In the Great Hall And the...

AN: Muhahahahahahaha, my evil little mind is clicking away. - God, I'm such a bad actor. By the way, my friend nearly killed me cuz I put her name into the fic, so I've had to change it to AMY. It's lame now cuz it won't be the same. She's giving me a hard time about it and the fact I completely suck at hp fanfics. She said for me to go back to lotr. They don't like me there either.  
  
Angel On A Mission.  
  
Chapter Three: Unexpectedness in the Great Hall.  
  
After awhile and a lot of talking Harry and Ron left the girls to change into their school robes.  
  
"Bit weird those two aren't they?" Ron asked as he leaned casually against the corridor wall.  
  
"Mmmm,"  
  
"Well we should be used to weird people at our school now shouldn't we!" Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, true eh? Happy to know someone will join your Pummel Malfoy club?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Not that I'm complaining about her enthusiasm I'm just a little shocked that Jessica would be so ready to smack him across his smug face so quickly, she doesn't even know him!"  
  
"That's true, but remember we would never have expected Hermione to smack him right across the face in our third year did we?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Shut up for a sec I wanna remember Malfoy's awestruck face," he face went all dreamy.  
  
"Ah well, we shouldn't complain about Jess though, we should be glad she's ready to kill him. Besides, why are we talking about Jessica anyway, let's talk about Amy,"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows, "Amy now? I thought you and Cho were going out,"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "She's not want she seemed Ron,"  
  
"Right, so you sly old dog, you're single with your eyes on Amy?"  
  
"That's about right,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train arrived at the Hogwarts station and it was far too chilly outside for Jessica's liking.  
  
"Ohh, I forgot what it was like to be cold again," she said wrapping her cloak tighter around herself.  
  
"Amen to that," Amy said through shattering teeth.  
  
They trudged along with Harry, Hermione and Ron to the carriages led by invisible horses. Upon arriving at the Hogwarts castle Amy leaned across and whispered to her,  
  
"Why is it that I get a very bad feeling about tonight?"  
  
Jessica didn't get to answer as their bumpy ride came to a stop and they stumbled out of the carriage walking in one great mob to the main entrance. Malfoy and his 'all they can do is sneer' gang pushed past Jessica sending her flying down the steps. Malfoy looked over his shoulder smirking his little smug face off.  
  
Ron and Harry helped her up but soon found they had to hold her back so she couldn't leap at his blonde head and rip everything out through his ears.  
  
"Geez Jess, you're more agro towards Malfoy then I am," Ron muttered pulling at her collar to stop her running forward.  
  
Jessica merely growled, "Bad first impression,"  
  
The group of watching Gryffindors started to walk again and the other hurried to catch up. The five were last to enter the entrance hall but when they did they saw the mayhem going on.  
  
The teachers were sitting on cushions and drinking herbal tea. All dressed like hippies. The entire Hall erupted in laughter. Especially at Snape's lovely little pink bandanna wrapped around his head. The hall was filled flower petals and cushions. The place was definitely not like this in J.K's mind.  
  
"Great," Jessica groaned though barely anyone heard her.  
  
"I knew something bad was going on," Amy muttered.  
  
"Time to go to work," Jessica sighing.  
  
This is where the real Angel magic kicked in. Jessica clicked her fingers once and everything stopped. Everyone in the great hall was frozen in time. Jessica and Amy made their way up to the front where the teachers sat and started to remove the cushions and clean away the flowers with their own magic. Once they had done that, they summoned back the tables and golden cutlery. They put back the teachers in their right places and shifted large amounts of frozen laughing students to their house tables. Once everyone was seated at the right table and there was no flowers to be seen (though the place smelled excessively of flowery perfume) Jessica clicked her fingers and things un froze.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment and looked around dazed, but merely shrugged it off. Dumbledore blinked quite a few times before he came to again. He looked down at the Gryffindors table and looked at Jessica and Amy. They nodded.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and shrugged. Chatter started again and no body seemed to remember the flower petals nor the cushions. Jessica looked at Amy, things had definitely not got off to a good start.  
  
They tucked into their meal gladly. The entire time Jessica, using her extra cool supper doopa special angel powers, could feel the prying eyes of someone on the back of her neck. She did not want to give whoever the person was the satisfactory of seeing her annoyed with it. But Jessica wasn't known for her patience.  
  
She whirled around angrily nearly knocking Ron and Amy who were sitting on either side of her. She turned around to see Malfoy, the bastard of a Slytherin, looking directly at her, smirking again. Jessica flushed red and turned around again. She could still feel his eyes on her neck. Sometimes she really hated being an angel and being able to tell when someone was staring endlessly at the back of your neck. Harry saw from across the table that Jessica was very tense and very angry.  
  
"Jess, you alright?"  
  
Jessica growled and gripped her fork tightly.  
  
"Jess, hello? Earth to Jess?" Amy said waving her bread roll in front of Jessica's face.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Jesus Jess, what's eating you," Amy was taken aback but didn't ask anymore questions.  
  
Jessica didn't like this game Malfoy was playing. It was making her snappy and grumpy. What the hell was he doing anyway? Just staring at her and it was making her furious.  
  
Across the hall Malfoy smirked broadened, his little game was becoming fun. He liked seeing the girl worked up and flaming furiously. She was cute like that. Did he just say that? Malfoy shook his head. His game was just to purely annoy the crap out of her. He saw the way she got worked up out on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. His game had only begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the next week Jessica and Amy managed to put five more fanfiction disasters and recover Snape from being gay at least twelve times. The end of the week and Jessica was starting to feel the effects of being at school again. Amy and Harry seemed to flirt a little more every day. Malfoy kept being a pain in the neck and continued to stare with his silly little smirk on his face. Twice Jessica had turned around to find him right behind her and him say 'BOO' scaring the living daylights out of her.  
  
She thought she could hide in the library that Friday night. Hidden behind a tower of books. She had to catch up some things she didn't now, like how on earth you were supposed turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion! She had broken so many quills already by just the mere sound of someone walking by or moving a chair. No wonder the 6th floor had given her Amy so many. Would have been better if she had gotten anger management classes instead.  
  
Jessica picked her wand again feeling as though she should just curse herself out of Hogwarts. Though of course it would never work. Sighing she put down her wand. The entire week was too much to handle for her. With dealing with silly little fanfiction incidents and being a student wasn't easy, also always trying to hide from Malfoy took a lot of energy. Malfoy, the name had been appearing a lot lately. She didn't know why she didn't just walk right up to him and tell him to back off or she would do something nasty while he slept. An image of Malfoy entered her head if she had said that. She knew he would just come up with something incredibly childish to say back at her. She thought about scaring him off, which in her opinion would only be too easy. But she also wondered where her brain went every time he was near her. Same place every girl's mind goes when he comes nearer she supposed. She couldn't deny that Malfoy looked PRETTY good in his Slytherin uniform. Besides the fact that he was completely gorgeous there was almost nothing else to like about Draco Malfoy.  
  
Maybe it was his bad boy look. The fact that being near Malfoy while he made crude sexual remarks was, in a simpler form, plain dirty. Jessica groaned and let her head fall onto the desk. Why in the world had she been thinking about Malfoy like this in the first place?! Maybe it was his tall muscular figure leering over her that made him seem powerful and in total control over her body.. She had to get a life. It wasn't like she knew what it felt like, she had died before her true teenage hormones could kick in. Though rumor around Hogwarts (more or less the girls dormitories) was that Draco Malfoy was indeed, the fox in bed.  
  
Jessica could have smacked herself for even thinking about it.  
  
With her head in the desk and dust intoxicating her nostrils (and with her mind on what Malfoy was like in bed) Jessica was too distant to hear the sneaking footsteps of the man of the moment.  
  
A warm breath blew down Jessica neck almost making her scream.  
  
"What the?!?!" she turned around really hoping it wasn't (no actually she was HOPING) that it wasn't Malfoy and his smirk.  
  
Jessica should never gamble.  
  
"Gave you a little fright did I?" Jessica wanted to slap his smug face silly.  
  
"Well Malfoy people just don't come along and blow onto my neck in complete silence all the time," Jessica said hotly turning back to her books.  
  
"You mean no one was sexually attracted to you enough for them to even consider it?"  
  
Jessica fumed, "And are you suggesting that you are?"  
  
Malfoy had that stupid little smirk of his back on his smug little face. God, she should stop using those two words.  
  
"You could say I was bored Jessica,"  
  
Jessica flinched when he used her first name, but then again she hadn't exactly told anyone her last name. If she had one.  
  
"Well go amuse yourself with somebody else, I'm busy here,"  
  
"Oh no Jessica, I would rather stay here and amuse myself with you," Malfoy advanced on her, moving so he was standing directly behind her and his hot breathe raked her cheek and ear.  
  
Jessica froze for a moment seriously considering freezing the scene so she could run like mad. But somewhere (in a galaxy far far away, sorry couldn't help myself) in her mind she wanted to stay right where she was. This thought lingered for only a moment and she stood up abruptly. She took her books quickly starting to feel her cheeks glow red. Malfoy was enjoying his affect on her.  
  
"Get lost you prat," Jessica hissed as she moved away but something caught her elbow causing her to drop all her books.  
  
"I don't think so," Malfoy whispered dangerously.  
  
He pulled her around and pushed her against the book shelf and put his lean arms on either side of her head. She was trapped, and Malfoy knew it only too well.  
  
"Little Miss Bad Attitude, bet you didn't think this was ever going to happen to you" he whispered these words delightfully, "You know you should really lighten up. You're always so tense, so furiously tense," he blew his words down her neck making her shiver.  
  
"But then again, you are damn sexy thing when you're furious,"  
  
Jessica was beyond loosing her temper. She knew that it would only provoke him more, he had just clearly stated that he loved to make her mad. No, in a calm voice she said,  
  
"Malfoy, you have trapped against a book shelf with a Beginners Guide to Water Creatures poking me in the neck in the most uncomfortable way. You have pissed me off and scared me all week; you've had your fun. Now, PLEASE to the god who gave you life, leave me alone,"  
  
Jessica made out to duck under Malfoy's arms but he was too quick. He grabbed her by the forearms and had her pinned sharply against the book shelf.  
  
"Ow," Jessica muttered thinking Malfoy didn't care anyway.  
  
"My fun is only about to begin, you know, now, I have complete and utter control over you,"  
  
"What make you think that?" she spat.  
  
His gripped tightened around her arms, "Because every time so far, you have had that little look in your eyes like you can't wait for more. You have no idea what I could do to you," his hot words made their way down her neck with his lips following.  
  
Jessica's breathing had become heavy and she tried not to give in to his little evil game.  
  
Tracing his lips back up to her ear he whispered, "I could make you wet your pants with a mere sensual touch. But I'm sure, they're wet plenty already,"  
  
Malfoy was so close to her she could even feel him smirk into her cheek.  
  
"Maybe next time," with that he let her go and with his cloaks billowing behind him made his exit.  
  
Jessica was going to have to learn how to fight the god damned sexy Slytherin before that next time!  
  
AN: OMG, I will never live this done. I'm going to be sent to hell for such bad writing. But on the bright side, every one seems to know my name in Hell, I'll feel right at home! 


	4. Hallway Fun, aren't wands cool?

AN: Folks, I didn't think even one person would like this! Yes, my very first review. Oh I'm so proud. Anyways, Jess is gotta find a way to get rid of that bad ass Slytherin! Oh and by the way I don't mean to offend Harry Potter fans in this chapter. Really I don't, jess is in a bad mood that's all. So don't take it seriously!  
  
Angel On A Mission.  
  
Chapter Four: Hallway Fun, aren't wands cool!?  
  
Jessica might as well being doing all the work herself, Amy was being utterly useless spending her time her oh so precious HARRY POTTER. Jessica was getting more and more short tempered and she wasn't going to stand for Malfoy's sick and evil game. If he tried anything on her again he might loose a limb... or a vital organ..  
  
Jessica had been trudging along with the other mass of students getting ready to go to Transfiguration when she felt a very noticeably pinch on her ass.  
  
"Lovely little ass you've got there Jess," Malfoy hissed as he walked past her.  
  
Jessica flamed and she went red from the base of her neck. She dropped her books. Just as she pulled out her wand and muttered a curse Amy and Harry came around the corner.  
  
"Jessica no!" she shouted.  
  
Too late, the blast hit Malfoy in the back and he went flying. Jessica grinned happily. Malfoy swore and got up again and pulled out his own wand. He shouted curse too and the once grinning Jessica fell back.  
  
"You little prat!"  
  
Before she could hex him again her wand disappeared from her hand. So did Malfoy's. Amy had clicked her fingers and their wands disappeared and reappeared in her hand. Malfoy growled but Jessica didn't need a wand she lunged at him and completely crashed tackled him onto the floor. By now everyone was standing around yelling shouts of encouragement to either student.  
  
"You bloody bastard, I'll kill you!"  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
Jessica was attempting to strangle him but Malfoy, by far was bigger and stronger than her. From her once advantaged position Jessica was rolled onto her back and Malfoy had her arms pinned down.  
  
"Get off of me!" she growled.  
  
She continued to struggle against his grip when someone loomed over them and grabbed Malfoy by his collar and pulled him off of her. Snape had held Malfoy by the collar even though Malfoy was nearly as tall as him.  
  
"Mister Malfoy! Fighting in the hall ways!! I should have expected better of you!" Snape snarled as Jessica picked herself up.  
  
"Professor she started it!"  
  
"That's so lame Malfoy, you pinched my ass!"  
  
"QUIET THE BOTH OF YOU!" Snape roared, "You will both do detention for me in my dungeons at eight o'clock tonight. And 50 points from both your houses will be taken away!"  
  
"But professor!" Malfoy cried obviously outraged.  
  
"No buts Malfoy, off to class the both of you!"  
  
As soon as Snape left Malfoy spat some nasty words at Jessica,  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
"Prick,"  
  
With that Malfoy snatched his wand back from Amy was standing awestruck.  
  
"Jessica! I don't think just because Malfoy pinched your ass you cause that much trouble!" Amy said handing Jessica's wand back.  
  
"He's been a total creep from the beginning, staring at me and scaring me all the time! You should have seen what he did in the library on Friday!"  
  
Ron was laughing from Malfoy's face.  
  
"Jess, you're my new God. I think I'm in love!" he said slapping her on the back.  
  
Jessica didn't say anything, she wanted to get Malfoy back more than ever. And if she couldn't physically kill him with her wand she just might have to play his evil game. Just to give him a little taste of his own medicine. The bastard wasn't going to know what hit him, she was sure of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy wasn't a happy camper when he left the scene. The stupid bitch attacked me just because I said she had a nice ass! God, she was an uptight little brat. He wanted to get her back. He didn't like being pushed about like he was lower than someone. He was a Malfoy, and the Malfoy's played games better than anyone. He was just going to have to teach the bitch her lesson. His smirk appeared again.  
  
AN: Bum bum bum! God I suck a cliffhangers. This is the shortest chapter I've done. I did plan to have the detention in the same chapter. But I'm incredibly lazy. Stick around and see what happens. 


End file.
